gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
Gas Masks in Video Games
This page is a collection of our favourite examples of Gas Masks in the Media (Video games, movies, etc.) The layout should consist of the following: Name of Game/Movie Gas Mask(s) What they call it Any inaccuracies Gallery (Images relevant to the game/movie) And when possible, please add your signature (~~~) to the end of the section Rainbow Six: Siege Gas Mask(s): S10 or FM12, M50, fictional 4A1 lookalike, fictional panoramic mask 'Inaccuracies (there are a ''lot) Sledge's FM12/S10 has no filter in it and the filter ports are plugged up. This would result in suffocation. In addition, the lenses in his gas mask are inaccurate. Most of the six operators who wear gas masks wear balaclavas or hoods. The cloth of a hood or balaclava would allow air to pass through and render the seal useless. These operators include Thatcher, Mute, and Lion. Smoke's gas mask is the only gas mask that prevents against taking damage from his toxic gas, although this is probably for gameplay reasons. His gas mask is a modified Avon S10/FM12 connected to a PAPR on his back. He seems to have inserted a filter into his exhale port, which would be impossible on a real S10 or FM12. His hood is made of rubber, however, so his seal is sound. Lion and Finka's gas masks are fictional. They seem to be industrial respirators. They have filters that are too small to be CRBN rated and are likely just industrial particulate filers. However, neither of them would function because this fictional respirator has no oral-nasal cup. R6S-thatcher.jpeg|SAS operator Thatcher. He wears an S10 with anti-flash lenses installed and a filter as well. His setup is accurate besides the fact he is wearing a hood under the gas mask, breaking the seal. R6S-sledge.jpeg|SAS operator Sledge. He wears an FM12 or S10. He is the only SAS operator who doesn't wear a hood under his mask, but he doesn't have a filter in the mask, which renders the mask useless for protection. In addition, his filter ports are plugged up, which is very dangerous in real life. R6S-smoke.jpeg|SAS operator Smoke. His mask is fictional and appears to be a combination of the S10 that the other SAS operators wear and the Israeli 4A1 mask. R6S-mute.jpeg|SAS operator Mute. He wears an M50 with duct tape over the exhale valve for aesthetics. He also wears a balaclava under the mask, so the seal is compromised. R6S-lion.jpeg|CBRN operator Lion. He wears a fictional panoramic-visor mask, although it does not appear to have CRBN filters and it does not have an oral-nasal cup. He also wears a balaclava under his mask, breaking the seal. R6S-finka.jpeg|CBRN operator Finka. She wears the same fictional panoramic-visor mask as Lion. The seal appears to be sound but it would not function because it doesn’t have an oral-nasal cup. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 In Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3, a World War is waged between the American and Russian military, Russian forces use chemical and biological attacks, a large amount of the troops are wearing gas masks (oddly enough, not many are wearing MOPP gear) including the Avon S10, US M50, GP5 and the PMK-2. In game names: N/A Spetznaz soldier wearing gp-5 with hose .JPG|A Russian Ultranationalist with a black GP5, seems to be connected to the same air supply system used with the IP5. Spetznaz soldier wearing pmk .JPG|A Russian soldier (incorrectly) depicted with an PMK-2. A much more accurate choice would be the PMK-3. Note the filter plug is present. SAS soldier wearing an s10.JPG|A British SAS operative with an Avon S10 that appears to be slightly modified. American soldier wearing m50.JPG|Delta Force operative Grinch with an M50, note the lack of MOPP gear. Cry of Fear Gas mask: GP-5 (early Doctor model), GM-38 (actual in-game model) In-game name: gas mask Worn by the doctor, one of the main antagonists in the indie horror game Cry of Fear. The mask represents the mistrust that Simon, the psychotic main character of the game, has towards his psychiatrist doctor Purnell. Furthermore, the doctor wears a gas mask to make the player think that an outbreak or a plague is happening. The mask can also be worn by the player and used as a nightvision in the doctor mode (a short mission in which the player is in the doctor's role; available after the first completion of the game) and in the single player (after beating the doctor mode). Inaccuracies: seems none Nether 4A1, GP-5 There are 3 different gas masks in Nether with many different colours. The first gas mask appears to be a mix of a 4A1 and a GP-5, with 2 different colours. The black one with a green filter is called "Standard Issue", and the white one with a gold filter is called "Golden Breather". There is also a riot variant which comes with a riot helmet. This is quite unusual as the game is based in Chicago, and neither a 4A1 or GP-5 would be issued in the area. The second gas mask appears to be for hazardous operations, but is completely generic. It has different colours, each with different names. The third and final gas mask is a half-face gas mask called "Street Painter", which doesn't really resemble any real gas mask. GS2.PNG|'Standard Issue' mask GS4.PNG|Riot variant GS.PNG|'Golden Breather' mask GS3.PNG|Riot variant GS5.PNG GS6.PNG GS7.PNG GS8.PNG GS9.PNG GS10.PNG|"Street Painter" mask Team Fortress 2 GP-5, PMG, S10 The Pyro's standard gas mask is completely fictional, however, it does very slightly resemble a combination of a black Soviet GP5 in design and a British S10 in respiratory features such as filter input and speaker diaphragm/exhale valve. The Pyro also has different gas masks that are available to wear. The Foster's Facade in Team Fortress 2 very clearly resembles that of a white GP-5, a gas mask also worn by Mr Foster in Killing Floor. It was a promotional item for the game if you bought Killing Floor before December 14, 2010. The Mair Mask is a gas mask based off a PMG gas mask, but instead has the filter connected with a hose to the bottom of the mask, as opposed to the screw on filter on the left side in real life. Other unknown gas masks include the Air Raider, Blizzard Breather, Breather Bag, Last Breath, Mishap Mercenary and Rugged Respirator. There is also a gas mask available for the Medic called the Medi-Mask. Pyro.PNG|The Pyro as he appears in Team Fortress 2 Air Raider.PNG|The 'Air Raider' mask Blizzard.PNG|The 'Blizzard Breather' mask Breather.PNG|The 'Breather Bag' mask Foster.PNG|The 'Foster's Facade' mask, based off of the GP-5 Last.PNG|The 'Last Breath' mask Mair.PNG|The 'Mair Mask', based off of the Soviet PMG gas mask. Note how the filter is connected at the bottom of the mask with a hose. Rugged.PNG|The 'Rugged Respirator' mask, slightly similar to the 'Breather Bag' Medi.PNG|The 'Medi-Mask' for the Medic mishap.PNG|The 'Mishap Mercenary' mask Metro: 2033 and Metro: Last Light British Civilian Duty Respirator, PMK-3 What the game calls them: Just 'Gas Mask' they don't refer to any actual names, there are a number of different Gas Masks featured in the game, including those noted here Any inaccuracies: The British Civilian Duty respirator was a rather strange addition to the game, since it doesn't really fit the time (Russia got destroyed in 2013), considering that the mask was present in the build up to and during the Second world war. What makes them great masks: In the context of the game, they fit perfectly, the PMK-3 is true to the Game's setting (it's Russian after all) and fits nicely into the game Gallery PMK-3.jpg|PMK-3 2014-03-18 00001.jpg|Civilian Duty Respirator as seen in Metro: Last Light Metro-2033-poster.jpg|Cover art for Metro 2033, A MK V U.S navy diaphragm is shown, but has a smaller visor. Metro 2033 Gas Mask.jpg|PPM-88 in Metro 2033 Metro 2033 Redux.png|Another fine showing of a gas mask. This is the S10. Note that it uses a Russian 40mm filter, which is doable but unusual. Metro Last Light Redux.png|Arguably one of the best showings of the PMK-1 in any game poster. It is however unlikely that it will be used this way as the helmet face shield will not properly cover the face with the PMK filter blocking full closure Metro Redux.jpg|Metro Redux Ad. Both S10 and PMK-1 are shown by the characters here. GP5-PMK hybrid.jpg|A helmet style GP-7 bcr.PNG|British Civilian Duty Respirator in Metro 2033 EditorUK (talk) Metro Redux In 2014, 4A Games and Publisher Deep Silver announced the remastered Metro Series available as Metro: 2033 Redux and Metro: Last Light Redux. Both games feature art where characters wear current-issue gas masks such as the S10 and the PMK-1. Although the games use the PPM-88 as the primary gas mask in the game, the advertisements and art used gas masks that are period-accurate, which is unusual, since the Metro games seems to prefer gas masks which are rare, out of date and out of place (except for the PPM-88). As of May 2014, It is still unclear if the gas masks used in the art are going to be found and be useable in-game. The Metro and S.T.A.L.K.E.R franchises feature the heavy use of gas masks in the games. In Metro, the gas masks are destructable and have to be replaced if they are damaged by enemy attacks. Filters also run out depending on the game difficulty chosen, can have a life of 1 minute per canister up to 5 for easy difficulty. Half-Life Gas Mask(s): M40A2, S10 NBC Respirator (partly), PMK-2 The M40A2 with laser protective lenses is worn by the HECU marines. However, the Black Mesa model has a nose similar to the S10 NBC Respirator. HECU gasmask.jpg|HECU grunt with M40A2 in Half-Life Black Mesa HECU.jpg|HECU troopers with S10 NBC Respirator noses in Black Mesa Shephard2.jpg|Adrian Shephard in Half Life wearing a simplified M40A2 gas mask Half Life 2 Gas Mask(s): PMG In game name: Unnamed Inaccuracies: None really, the masks were similar but not directly named. The major antagonists of the Half Life 2 universe must be the Combine. A race of technologically advanced militarized aliens, they are currently in control of earth and make use of sympathizers to control the population. The most commonly seen uses of these Gas Masks on the Combine take the form of the combine police (known as "Civil Protection") and their soldiers (Known, unsurprisingly, as "Combine Soldiers") These masks are based on the Soviet PMG gas mask, Which was used in the Cold War in the 70s. Gallery Combine Hl2 Soldier.jpg|Half Life 2 "Combine Soldier"|link=http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Overwatch_Soldier Combine Hl2 Elite.jpg|The Half Life 2 "Combine Elite"|link=http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Overwatch_Elite Combine Hl2 Civil.jpg|The Half Life 2 "Civil Protection"|link=http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Civil_Protection DayZ Standalone Gas Mask(s): Czechoslovakian M10M, Russian GP-5 In game name: Gas Mask, GP5 Gas Mask Inaccuracies: None, it seems identical to its real life counterpart. The mask fits in the game because it's set in a post-Soviet country after a zombie outbreak in the early 21st century. Although the in-game country in-game is called Chernarus, it is based off of the landscapes between the cities "Ústí nad Labem " and "Podmokly" in the Czech Republic[1]. This further proves that the OM10M and GP5 fit well in the game's setting. Gallery GP5.jpg|GP5 in DayZ Standalone S.T.A.L.K.E.R. - Shadow of Chernobyl, Clear Sky, Call of Pripyat Gas Mask(s): PBF, M40 (XM40 model in game), S10, GP-4u, SM-90 (Call of Pripyat cover) Image (if possible) What they call it: Gas mask(CoP) Any inaccuracies: There is a half-face version of PBF gas mask, PBF gas masks use canisters instead of porkchop filters, and in SOC, there is a version for loners that has one visor instead of two. Gallery HRESPIRATOR.png|Half-face PBF Gas mask, seen on some suits, but only worn by Freedom faction members SHOC Old Respirator.jpg|Older PBF variant, used by loners in SOC. Note the exterior filters not present on actual PBF Duty gasmask.jpg|XM40 gas mask, used on some Military suits and PSZ-9d Duty Armour, and Sphere M12 Helmet Duty faction PBF.|Duty faction PBF, used by all factions in game. Note the exterior filters not present on actual PBF Monolitmask.jpg|S-10 gas mask, used on Exoskeleton and it's inside counterpart, radiation suit. Monolith faction Exoskeleton on picture Merc GM.png|XM40 gas mask, used only on Merc Suit GP-4, used only on Snorks.jpg|GP-4/GP-5 hybrid, only used by Snorks Wolfenstein:The Old Blood Masks used in game: IDA-59 rebreather WolfOldBlood x64 2017-02-16 17-42-03-69.png|Soviet IDA 59 rebreather WolfOldBlood x64 2017-02-15 17-46-49-59.png Umbrella Corps./Biohazard: Umbrella Corps. Masks used in game: Avon S10, Scott GSR, US M17A1/2, US M50, Scott M95, Soviet PBF, MSA Millennium, FM12-Israeli 4A1 mix (possibly), MSA Phalanx Riot Control Mask Inaccuracies: The M17A1/2 is incorrectly depicted with a canister filter and referred to as a "CZ mask", none of the masks use their designated names. While technically not incorrect, Hunk's mask appears to have a VPU (Voice Projection Unit) on the front of his mask (like on most masks that use a side mounted filter, more so the SF10) the mask itself appears to have a facepiece akin to that of the Israeli 4A1 mask, but has very similar lenses to the Avon FM12. The VPU resembles the voice diaphragm of a MK II Lightweight Respirator. The MSA Millennium model in game also appears to have the voice diaphragm/exhale valve cover as the Phalanx which seems to be a stand in for a VPU. Gallery UMBCS10s.jpg|Avon S10 w/red outserts. In game name: Gas Mask UMBCSPBF.jpg|Soviet PBF In game name: Soviet Style Mask UMBCGSR.jpg|Scott GSR In game name: Twin Fan Mask. UMBCMSAM.jpg|MSA Millennium w/tinted outsert, note the C2A1 canister. In game name: Biohazard Mask UMBCMSAPHLX.jpg|MSA Phalanx Riot Control In game name: Full Face Mask UMBCSM95.jpg|Scott M95 In game name: NBC Mask UMBCFM50.jpg|Avon M50 In game name: N70 Mask UMBCHunks.jpg|(What appears to be) FM12-Israeli 4A1 hybrid In game name: Hunk Mask. UMBCM17A12.jpg|M17A1/2 In game name: CZ Mask. Note the voice diaphragm and incorrect use of a canister filter. UMBCLAS10.png|(Bonus) an Umbrella operative with an Avon S10 in the live action trailer. With the respective red outserts (looks black due to the lighting and direction) UMBCLAMSAMilen.png|(Bonus) a Special forces operator with an MSA Millenium mask with the tinted outsert. The lighting in the shot doesn't do it any justice. UMBCLAUmbrellaOp.jpg|(Bonus) A better view of the red outserts World War 3 Gas Masks: SzM-41M, MCU-2/P, M65, MP-6 In-Game Names: Civilian Gas Mask (SzM-41M), Gasmask MCU (MCU-2/P), German Gasmask (M65), Military Gas Mask (MP-6) Inaccuracies: The SzM-41M in-game has an incorrect inlet-valve when compared to its real-life counterpart and also includes extra rubber that reaches all the way down the neck and onto the shoulders, similar to a hood. The MCU-2/P in-game is proportioned very weirdly, uses the wrong voice-diaphragm, and the filter being used with it is plugged on the bottom, rendering it unusable. All of the filter being used with gas masks either have traits that make them fictitious or are not the filter that was commonly issued with the mask, aside from the MP-6. The MP-6 includes an FP-5 filter with a custom print featured on the filter. Overall, the masks are very accurate to their real-life counterparts. They serve as in-game cosmetics, which can be bought using non-premium currency, and can be found while customizing the face wear of the player. They serve no function in-game to the player and are purely for-show. '''Gallery Battlefield 1 Gas masks feature prominently in Battlefield 1, as poison gas is now a weapon. In exchange for immunity to gas, the player's peripheral vision is limited, hearing becomes muddled (which is rather unrealistic as most of the masks do not cover the ears), and they are unable to utilize their weapon's iron sights. This limits the gassed players' engagement ranges and allows the powerful CQC Assault class to close in on enemies who would otherwise gun them down from a safe distance. The exception to this is the Tank Hunter, who wears a unique gas mask that provides protection without any drawbacks. The Allied Powers and the Red Army use the Mk IV General Service Respirator. Its use is anachronistic as it was not introduced until the late 1920s. Additionally, it is missing the hose that connects the mask to the filter and as such should not be functional. The Central Powers and the White Army use the Model 1917 Lederschutzemaske. It appears correctly in third person, but when put on in first person appears to be the Mk IV. Flame troopers wear a rare German gas mask. Tank hunters wear a Cover's Automatic Respirator and Gas Goggles. This provides protection from gas without compromising their combat ability. The Russian scout carries a Zelinsky Kummant filter on her back. Though, she also uses Mk IV General Service Respirator in actual gameplay. Gallery 2d07d9cef76774f48e6f152ca964f93c.jpg|An Austro-Hungarian medic in a M1917. Klein Flamethrower.png|A flame trooper. BF1 Tank Hunter Official.jpg|A tank hunter. Note that the respirator and goggles are separate pieces. Battlefield-1-concept-art-robert-sammelin-nicholas-shardlow-07.jpg|Concept art of German soldiers in their M1917s. DWjc9X9X4AAxevC.jpg|A horse and its rider wearing gas masks. 31479944610 5d161370e7 b.jpg|View from inside a mask. File:716841.jpg|An ANZAC soldier's Mk IV. Note the hole at the bottom where the hose connecting it to the filter (which would be contained in the box visible on the soldier's chest) should be. File:Bf1-melee.jpg|A British soldier in a Mk IV. Category:Gas Masks and the Media